1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an aiming device for the golf putter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There were two early inventions invented by the same inventor similar to the present invention. One of these early inventions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,298. This patent discloses an aiming device that can clamp on the club or grip and move away easily. The aiming device has a laser member thereon that can be rotated and adjusted, which can project a mark line to assist the user to aim the club. The club and the head has an included angle θ as shows in FIG. 4 so that the device has to adjust towards the club after being mounted so that the mark line shows on the center of the head. However the laser member becomes an obstruction to the user's sight.
Another of these early inventions is U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,974. The height of the aiming device is pressed as close to the club as possible in this invention to prevent it from becoming an obstruction to the user's sight. This device changes the available adjust angle of the laser member and creates some problems since the club becomes larger and has an included angle θ.